confección, rechazo y confusión
by Yoshimi urara
Summary: yo te amo lo, -lo siento yo amo a alguien mas. de que mujer esta enamorado natsu ;)


Confesión, rechazo y confusión

-Natsu yo te amo

-Lo siento pero yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos yo estoy enamorado de otra persona

-Sí, ya lo sé eso es más que obvio

-COMO tanto se nota que ella me gusta

-Sabes natsu si quieres que pase desapercibido debes no tratar de mirarla con cara de bobo cada que entra al gremio

-quizás tengas razón, pero lamento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos

-no te disculpes, yo ya sabía que no me aceptaría y que si lo hacías iba a hacer por lastima

-Gracias por comprender mis sentimientos

-Si no es necesario que te disculpes ve y dile hoy mismo tus sentimientos

-QUE como no aun no puedo con tan solo estar cerca de ella me siento nervioso como lo voy a hacer

-NATSU tu eres un dragón slayer que ha peleado con magos muy peligrosos sin acorvardarse y ahora se viene a acobardar al confesarse a la chica que les gusta

-si tienes razón yo nunca me doy por vencido hoy mismo le diré mis sentimientos.

-si natsu apúrate esta con sting en el parque, él la invito a comer un helado en el parque

-como ese asexual la invito esto no se lo permitiré lo quemare vivo

Sin más que decir natsu salió corriendo en dirección al parque con tan solo una cosa en su cabeza confesar sus sentimientos a la chica de la cual estaba enamorado y golpear al estúpido de sting por querer arrebatar lo que era suyo(según natsu sting le esta confesando sus sentimientos a su chica). Pero se olvido de la joven la cual le había confesado sus sentimientos ella tan solo lo vio alejarse y unas lagrimas descendieron por sus ojos y comenzó a correr en dirección a su hogar para así descansar y esperar que su mejor amigo le comentara como le había iba con su amor aunque le doliera ella quería que él fuera feliz.

EN EL PARQUE

Se encontraban dos jóvenes sentados en unas de bancas del lugar estos se veían muy contestos conversando cuando de repente vieron como se levantaba una gran capa de polvo la cual era provocada por un muchacho de cabellos rosas que de dirigía a gran velocidad asía donde se encontraban ellos, estos dos solo se les resbalo una gotita de sudor por la cabeza. Cuando natsu por fin llego lo primero que hizo fue mirara a sting con un aura aterradora para decirle que se fuera porque tenía que hablar de algo importante con ella, sting se iba a negar pero esta lo detuvo y este la miro y vio en sus ojos determinación, la cual le faltaba a él para confesar sus sentimientos a la chica a la cual el amaba y fue del lugar dejándolos solo, el primero en hablar fue natsu

-yo tan solo te quería preguntar si querías ir de misión con migo, no se le ocurrió mejor mentira que esa

-tan solo para eso echaste a sting yo creía que era algo mucho más importante debido a la velocidad a la que corrías natsu

-bueno para mí era muy importante te quería preguntar para que así saliéramos ya que no he salido de misiones con nadie luego de lo de los dragones ni siquiera con el resto del equipo y te que ría invitar a ti primero luego a los demás

-a bueno si ese es el caso esta bien pero tienes que disculparte con sting el me habia invitado debido a que tenia que contarme algo muy importante y quiero saber que es, natsu sintió una enorme ira ese asexual como el lo llamaba habia invitado a su chica al parque para confesarse no lo iba a dejar ganarle el corazón a la chica por la cual el estaba enamorado haci que tomo una gran bocanada de aire y miro a la joven y dijo

-sabes nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y me ido dando cuenta de que nuestra amistada ha ido creciendo y que nos la pasamos muy bien juntos de que happy es muy feliz contigo y que todos en el gremio te quieren

-natsu, susurro la joven

-sabes yo te he mentido sobre la misión tan solo quería evitar que sting se te confesara

-he de que estas hablando a sting le gusta yukino-san por que me confesaría a mi esa clase de sentimientos, el me habia invitado aquí para hablarme probablemente de cómo se le iba a confesar a yukino,dijo esta ya un poco resignada de que tendría que esperar a saber como lo haria sting para confesarse sonrio internamente al recordar cuando le dijo que ella sabia que el estaba enamorado de yukino, el gran y poderoso sting s volvió timido y con un rotro tan rojo como el cabello de la scaret pensaba en eso cuando escucho la esclamacion de natsu

-QUE como que a sting le gusta yukino, decia este sin poder creérsela

-jajajajjajajajaj natsu acaso estas celoso jajaj no puedo creerlo ya cual es la razón una broma, decia ella aunque le doliera ella sabia que su amiga estaba enamorada de natsu y no quería que sufriera también que este podía sentir un sentimiento por ella era casi imposible debido a que la trataba como un igual a igual como si fueran unos amigos nada mas, aunque ella en el fondo lo amaba con toda su alma tenia que resignarse, pero le sorprendida que natsu no le respondiera a su ultima pregunta

-si tienes razón estos celoso de ese idiota crei que se habia fiado en ti que se te habia confesado y por un momento me sentí triste al pensar que lo habías aceptado, esas palabras no se las esperaba ella esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa

-natsu pero que cosas dises sting es solo un amigo le he estado ayudando con yukino estos días aunque el es amable conmigo, me hace reir, aunque igual me hace enojar y he pasado algunos monetos muy cratos estos días el siem…. Ella iba seguir elogiando a sting cuando natsu le hablo

-haci que sting ha hecho que te olvides que tienes un mejor amigo al cual has dejado solo y tan solo por ese maldito asexual, decia natsu a ya mas no poder le habia dolido en el alma el que lucy elogiara a sting delante de sus ojos ella si estaba de enamorada de sting, bueno eso crei natsu y desidio saber que pensaba ella de el –me pudes decir que piensas de mi, decia con su cara oculta por su flequillos

-pues bueno tu eres mi mejor amigo, me has protegido me has hecho reir he pasado momentos inolvidables la mayoría de los que recuerdo son felices aunque algunos son un poco triste pero aun haci me alegro de habrete conocido por que de eso estoy segura de que nunca me voy a arrepentir , dijo lucy con una hermosa sonrisa

-sabes yo digo lo mismo pero hay algo que tengo que decirte, natsu solto un gran suspiro y dio –sabes yo no te considero mi mejor amiga yo no podría considerarte mi amiga todas las cosas que han pasado me e dado cuenta de que yo no te puedo verte como mi amiga aunque lo intente no he podido no se aunque es lo tienes pero no he podido aunque me he dicho que eres mi amiga no lo siento, iba a continuar cuando sintió como una cachetada le habia dado en su cara y vio a la chica que tanto amaba llorar

-yo no puedo creer lo que has dicho si te sentías obligado a estar a mi lado devias decírmelo para que yo lo dejara y así ya no te molestaría mas, lo dijo mientras sus lagrimas recorrían el rostro de esta, estaba dispusta a marcharse cuando natsu la tomo del brazo y en un movimiento rápido la abrazo de una forma muy posesiva

-yo no quiero ver te llorar por favor no mal interpretes mis palabra yo te he dicho todo eso por que así lo siento pero no es por lo que crees, decia natsu aprentadola mas a su cuerpo –es solo que y….yo t…. te…a…am…AMO, dijo mejor dicho grito al confearse a ella la mujer con la que quería pasar el reto de su vida, esta se despego del abrazo del joven y lo miro a los ojos natsu al verla a los ojos su mejillas se tornaron de un lindo sonrojo (natsu se ve super lindo cuando se sonroja kya)

-natsu yo también te amo y desde hace mucho tiempo, eso lo dejo sorprendido no se lo esperaba menos que su ahora novia tomara la iniciativa y lo besara este se quedo unos segundos sin reacionar pero luego correspondió, ambos habían separado eso desde hace mucho tiempo y por fin pobravan los labios del otro, tan solo se separaron por la falta de oxigeno y se miraron nuevamente a los ojos

-no sabes cuanto ansiaba probar tus labio…. Lucy

- yo también lo ansiaba natsu tu eres al único hombre al yo amo

-y tu la única mujer a la cual amare, dijo natsu depositando un suave beso en los labios de su amada indicándole el camino hacia el gremio para contar la unión de la pareja

FIN

Bueno iba todo bien pero el profe me pillo haciendo el fanfic en vez de hacer mi trabajoen la clase de hoy en la tarde y me reto y con todo eso se me fue la inspracion y quedo mas o menos eso.


End file.
